


Return

by AkaneMikael



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Wimbledon 2018, pov rafa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: First Rafa long crisis, then Nole’s and now, in the semi-final of Wimbledon 2018, these two are there together, one in front of the other, giving life to one of those battles worthy of being called like that, that missed at these levels from at least 2014. And then I saw the love with which Nole hugged Rafa and how Rafa curled up against him and I had to write.





	Return

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ritorno](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298848) by [AkaneMikael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael). 



> first of all I'm Italian, I translated this my fic because I was asked, but I'm not very good. if you want to make technical corrections you are welcome!   
> I had to do it after the beautiful 5.15-hour Wimbledon semifinals 2018. Those who follow me know that I am torn between the rafole and the fedal, although I have written much more on the rafole. These years were strange for them, first the long crisis of Rafa, then that of Nole. This match marked their return to great levels, Rafa had been there for a year, but Nole was missing and now he's back and I'm happy with what they did and I love them as people and as a couple. Today Roger will not hate me if I cuddle them a little bit. But I also had the lighting for their dynamic, because I was tormented thinking that Rafa loves both Roger and Nole and I didn’t know how to handle it. Now I know. And who knows if I can write it? Meanwhile, enjoy this. Enjoy the reading. Kisses Akane

RETURN

[](https://78.media.tumblr.com/91923f3ac689898b629a43409fcc5daa/tumblr_pbv9z4qbv11rmdmxco10_1280.png)[](https://78.media.tumblr.com/1f66bde5a23a5fe7927b9ae18f49b9a0/tumblr_pbv9z4qbv11rmdmxco7_1280.png) 

  
  
His hand slides over my neck and goes back to the back of his head, between his short hair soaked in sweat. I look up and smile, trying to be convincing.  
His eyes are apprehensive and intense, but when we are here in the locker room alone to change after the game, I realize what I had missed so much and I feel my eyes burn.  
Nole worries and approaches my body. This gesture so protective makes me feel precious to him, but it’s the feeling that he transmits me every time he touches me and that he’s with me, as if I were fragile even if I am not and he knows it.  
But I'm precious to him and this makes me feel so good.  
\- I’m happy that we have returned to play at these levels in such an important tournament, in a semi-final. - I say immediately to avoid worrying him. He is amazed at my thought.  
\- Are you really happy? - I nod, leaning on him willingly, my head on his shoulder, I abandon myself to his embrace. His hand falls from the back of my neck and surrounds me better.  
\- I missed all this. You and me and our epic endless battles. Today it was perfect. Neither was tarnished, both a little tried for different reasons, but both head up and convinced. It was one of our great battles. It was nice. You don’t know what you're missing until you find it again. -  
Nole kisses my forehead and I hold on to him.  
\- I missed it a lot me too. -  
I was very worried about him last year and he knows, I was close to him in all possible ways, inside and out. I'm glad that today he has reached this level.  
The grass is not my surface and I was missing these steps for many years, instead he likes grass, there he goes very well, but he had a very hard crisis to overcome and he knows how much I understand.  
\- You know that if I had to lose with someone, I'm happy that he was you, because I know how hard it is to overcome a crisis and an injury. And I'm very proud of you. As you were when I came back to mine. - Nole is a little silent and so surprised I raise my head and look at him, I smile seeing that he is moved, who has shining eyes.  
I'm not sentimental and if I say certain things it's because I feel them. I know he likes to hear them. He is romantic instead. He fills me with attentions and I love it even if I never tell it.  
\- Sometimes it's bad to have to leave someone behind, especially if you love him. It’s hard to separate private life from professional. Remember that you are not the person I love but my toughest rival ... it's not easy. - Try to recover from the surprise of my sentimental momentum with a smile and I kiss and then separate from his sweet arms, start to undress after the moment that I couldn’t wait to take.  
\- I have no regrets, I gave my maximum in a surface that is my enemy, without air and sun, and you know how much I hate to play indoors. And then after a Wednesday of fire, after 4 hours of waiting, after a night of interruption ... in short, Wimbledon has always been complicated for me, the current circumstances have been further complicated. And I have no regrets, I gave my best, I could not do more. I'm happy for how I went and improved at age 32 on the grass. - I begin to talk trying to distract from what I said earlier in a moment of sentimentality, but I know that Nole is still there and so I try to undress, once I stop naked and mischievous I go ahead grabbing his shirt.  
\- And you need a hand to undress? - Nole makes an equally mischievous smile while he lets me rub his shirt on his chest.  
\- You know how it is, it's been a long time since we've faced each other and I've forgotten how to do it ... -  
I love when he provokes me and I obviously don’t make myself pray a lot. I completely lift the shirt and take it off him, he helps but then stands still, so I attack even shorts that I take along with sports briefs.  
I bite my lip as I take them off and free his erection.  
Not that I'm abstinent of this, luckily coming up in the semifinals to a Slam means having had a lot of time before today.  
I think back to the four extra hours of waiting yesterday and how at a certain point I closed him inside the bathroom where I forced him to help me vent me properly. And only he knows how to vent me properly.  
Nole loves how I want him and knows that there is nothing in the world that I want more than his body and in particular of his cock and I shudder just because I touch it.  
But I try to resist until we are in the shower, we go using only a case in two to wash and left the towel at the entrance to the shower area, finally the jet of water comes down on us and I make a blissful expression while I lean on him under the same.  
His hands on my body come down directly from my back to my buttocks and hold me tight, he loves that part of my body as I love his front here on which I rub. Our erections play together while the lips give life to a kiss that I couldn’t wait.  
My eyes burn as I realize how much I had missed all this.  
It is not our first match of the year, it’s true, we have made one in Rome and last year another in Madrid, but in the meantime it’s incredibly little for us and then however in a slam is different. Surely for both is so and when we kiss and feel strange emotion, he takes tightens my face in his hands and then we separate, leans on my forehead and close his eyes, emotionally torn apart.  
\- I'm back, Rafa? - I smile, he is about to cry. And I knew he had this inside and before I tried to say it. I nod.  
\- You're back, Nole. - And I know what he's feeling because I felt it when I beat him after a life that I could no longer and that I was reduced to the shadow of myself. I wanted to stop playing. He has always been close to me and then I managed to win him again and I remember the feeling that day. I remember it perfectly.  
Nole squeezes his eyes even more and lets go a tear. This time I also take his face, my thumbs on his cheeks. I look at him and find him wonderful in his ability to open up and be himself just with me.  
\- You deserve it. I'm glad if I have to lose against you now, right now. This your victory means so much for you, marks your return. I'm proud of you. I know what you've been through, I know what it's like to fall and ask yourself if it's possible to go back. And I know that when you succeed, nothing is comparable to this. If it had to be against someone, it had to be against you and now. -  
Nole cries, sniffs, then opens his eyes and looks at me closely, blinks several times. He smiles sweetly, gratefully, abandoned to me, so himself, so real. Without the masks that gives continually to others. To his wife. To the coach. To the media. To the fans. To anyone.  
\- Being here for a semi-final of a slam played at five without a tie break in the last one is wonderful. Against you that you struggle on every point. Having won this for me is the enterprise of the year. - I smile and kiss him again.  
\- It's a good feeling, uh? - He nods.  
\- Beautiful. - come back to kiss me and I answer and it ends up that the tongues are intertwined again while the hands slide on our bodies. We kiss as our erections go up, the excitement light up and soon I turn to the wall, with the water that slides over me as he takes me by the hips and enters in me. He takes me and I give myself and it's not long since we did it, but after a similar game it seems like a lifetime. From Roland in 2015, but there he won me just in two hours, with only three sets. I don’t even consider that a slam.  
It's like coming back to our place.  
While he makes me enjoy and I struggle not to cry out, while he too lets himself go and makes me feel loved, adored and desired, while he takes me, everything mixes up, everything is forgotten.  
We're just us again.  
Wonderful. All of this it is and I hope a lot it will repeated. I hope so.  
After I come, we remain inside each other for a while until his arms around my waist draw me to him, hugs me making me lean on his warm chest, a hand on my face turns me safe and so feverish I kiss him abandoned, feeling shivers through my whole body.  
\- Are you sure you're okay? You seemed to me suffering in the end. - I smile with my eyes closed.  
\- I'm fine, I'm happy, I have no regrets. For me, the grass season is not easy and I went incredibly well. I'm going on vacation as number one in the ATP. I'm fine. And I'm happy for you. - And he knows that I really am. I love to win. Nole kisses me again and accepts my answer.  
But I know that he will then look at my ankle and will ask me again. And then I will send him to hell and then I’ll say hello.  
People don’t know him enough, they see him shouting in the field to get rid of nerves or always joke to ease the tension.  
But they don’t know how sentimental and apprehensive with those who loves he is. And I love this part of him, although obviously I try to hide it.  
I love that makes me feel like the most precious thing in his world and I really think I am, but he too is mine, even if I'm not so good at proving it. Not like him. But he knows it. He knows he is.  
Before I get out of this comfort zone, I take his hand, pull him a moment, he stops and turns in surprise, so I kiss his fingers and wink at him.  
\- I love you, you know? - He lights up in a beautiful smile.  
\- And you know it? - I laugh at this too.  
\- I suspect it from now and then. -  
\- Only now and then? -  
\- Always! -  
And that's what I love of him. That can makes me feel so loved.


End file.
